The invention relates to a method for operation of a vibration gyro and a sensor arrangement having a vibration gyro, which represents a resonator and forms part of at least one control movement which excites the vibration gyro by supplying an exciter signal at its natural frequency, where an output signal can be tapped off from the vibration gyro and the exciter signal is derived from the output signal by filtering and amplification.
By way of example, EP 0 461 761 B1 discloses rotation rate sensors in which a vibration gyro is excited on two axes which are aligned radially with respect to a major axis, for which purpose a primary and a secondary control loop are provided, with appropriate transducers on the vibration gyro. When rotation rate sensors such as these are used to stabilize the movement of a vehicle, the rotation rate sensor must operate immediately after the vehicle has been started up. However, this stabilization is delayed by the transient response of the secondary control loop.